


Exhibition Hall

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Extreme Underage, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Claiming, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Severus has a bad day, which turns into a very good one.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 431





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape of a minor, forced exhibitionism, threats of prostitution, forced impregnation, and naughty language.

Severus strides into the Great Hall during lunch. He’s had a worse day than usual dealing with imbecilic children. He wants to curse them all. Honestly Longbottom and those who were sitting closest to him are lucky to be alive considering the explosion he almost created earlier. He pushes the annoyance to the back of his mind. Now is not the time. He’ll wait till he’s not surrounded by the little bastards to be furious.

He’s over half-way down the Gryffindor table when he smells something intriguing. It’s been a few years since they’ve seen someone present while attending Hogwarts, he wonder who it is. His eyes land on Potter. No. It can’t be. He would never be so lucky. It’s usually victims of abuse and neglect who present early. It can’t be him. Besides he’s only fourteen. But as he comes up on the boy the smell intensifies and he has to know for certain.

“Potter, stand.”

He gets a confused glare in reply and he narrows his eyes at the boy. The boy gives him a mulish look but stands. Head thrown back defiantly. The smell of omega in heat wafting off of him. Oh this is just too good.

He reaches out quick as a snake and pulls the boy to him. Spins him around so the boy’s back is to his front. And growls lowly at the students watching. He drags the struggling, protesting, boy to the head table. Pushes him face first on it and begins stripping him.

Granger is the first to attempt to stop him, he stares into Albus’ eyes where he’s sitting on the other side of the table. Gives him a meaningful look. The man has to know the boy can’t possibly be trusted to be tied to anyone else in this room and he makes sure the man knows he’ll defend his claim if he has to. Albus sees reason and blocks the girl’s approach. The Weasley boy runs up beside her making a racket about him not getting away with this.

“He’s an omega, he’s about to be _my_ omega, I assure you I _shall_ be getting away with this.”

The boy is struggling and whimpering as he strips him. Now that he’s seen firsthand that the headmaster won’t be saving him the fight has all but gone out of him. Severus almost misses it. But it’ll be back soon enough. He has no doubt Potter will be one unruly omega. He looks forward to spanking the boy into submission.

He pulls the last of the boy’s clothes off his frame and kneels down behind him. He pulls the boy’s arsecheeks wide and licks a stripe up the boy’s hole. He’s delicious. He begins licking as deep as he can, wants to claim the boy in every possible way in public. After today this will no longer be seen as acceptable behavior. So he’ll have to get his fill now. He sucks at the boy’s arse making him moan, he grins triumphantly. He’s not even inside the boy yet and he’s responding. He stands and begins stripping off his own clothes, has to reach out twice to press the boy down.

“Stay.”

Finally divested of all of his clothing he lets the boy stand, turns him around, and pushes him to kneel at his feet. He presses his cockhead at the boy’s mouth. The boy looks up at him stunned.

“Suck, or I won’t be gentle when I fuck your arse.”

The boy glares at him defiantly and he smirks back and rubs his cockhead along the boy’s lips coating them in pre-cum. He looks good like this, kneeling at his feet, anger in his eyes. He grips the boy’s jaw, wrenches it open, and shoves his cock inside. The boy struggles but can’t bite down with the pressure on his jaw. He slides in and out a few times. Making sure the boy gets a good taste.

He pulls out and lets the boy go. He tries to bolt. He grabs him and hauls him to his feet, holds him with his back to his chest, and makes him look out at the sea of his fellow students. All watching wide eyed and many with their arms making not so subtle motions.

“You see, no one will save you, they all know you belong to me now. From now on you are mine to do with as I please. I’m going to bend you over the table and fuck you in front of everyone here. You cannot stop it. Now since you didn’t behave like a good little omega and suck my cock when told, I shall not treat you like one and fuck you gently. I’m going to fuck you like the pain in the arse you are. And because I don’t feel like it I’m not going to use contraception. I’m going to fuck a baby into you Potter. With everyone watching.”

By the time he’s done speaking the boy is gasping and pleading, on the verge of hyperventilating. He looks beautiful like that.

He pushes him gently onto the table just to make the point that he can. He doesn’t need to use force. Not anymore. He lines himself up and thrusts deep and hard. The boy screams at the intrusion. And begins sobbing as his thrusts continue with the same force. He pounds into the boy while turning his head so he can look straight into the horrified eyes of his best friends. He watches delighted as the boy’s hiccuping sobs die off and he begins moaning against his will at the pleasure-pain he is giving him. The boy is so small still at only fourteen that he slams into his cervix every time he bottoms out. He feels himself getting close and leans forward whispering in the boy’s ear.

“If you do get pregnant on the first fuck I’ll be sure to rent out your womb to the highest bidder. If you’re lucky I’ll keep you pregnant from now on.”

The boy clenches around him, unwillingly aroused at the thought, and his knot swells and locks them tight together as he fills the boy with his load.

“Congratulations, my boy, on your new omega.”

He ruts gently into the boy as he replies.

“Thank you, Albus, I’ll be sure to let you try him sometime.”

He hears a sob to his right and turns to watch the Granger girl sob into the Weasley boy’s chest, who is glaring daggers at him. He smiles widely and pinches the nipples of the boy under him just to make him moan one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

He drags the boy back to his quarters and tosses him on the bed. The boy just lays there. He pulls out his wand and casts a diagnostic. Pregnant. He smiles.

“Would you like to hear the good news, Potter?”

The boy ignores him.

“You’re pregnant.”

There’s a deep heartfelt groan and he laughs. He is going to enjoy this. He sighs when he realizes how long it’ll be before he can rent out the boy’s womb for the first time. Ah well, he’ll find some way to pass the time. He smirks viciously.

He strips and joins the naked boy in the bed. Removes the plug, lines up his cock, and slides home. The boy groans quietly in protest. He fucks the boy slowly. Dragging his cock out and pressing it back in in long slow strokes. Wants to make this last long enough for the brat to begin begging. Wants him to admit how much he loves this. He strokes his thumbs across the boy’s nipples while licking the bite on his neck. The boy moans in response. He begins pinching the boy’s nipples repeatedly, drawing gasps and then whimpers as he increases the pressure. He breathes into his ear.

“Tell me how much you love this and I will fuck you properly.”

The boy ignores him and so he continues his gentle thrusts. He leans down and sucks on his claim, the boy groans decadently and then, finally, begins pleading.

“Please.”

“You know what you have to do, Potter.”

The boy ignores him once again and he’s tempted to punish him for it, but decides that the best punishment would be to continue treating him like a lover. He ghosts his hands across the boy’s sides looking for his sensitive spots. Then focuses on those. The boy begins panting. Then.

“It’s good. I like it.”

“So you don’t want me to stop?”

“No. Please don’t. Don’t stop.”

“You want me to go faster, harsher, pound you into the bed?”

“Yes, yes, please.”

He rolls the boy onto his stomach and does just that. At the first thrust into his, no doubt sore, cervix the boy whimpers loudly. He does so again on each subsequent thrust. He speeds his thrusts faster and faster until the boy’s whimpers turn to screams. He feels himself getting close so he leans forward, bites his claim again, making the boy scream louder than ever, and slams his knot home. He turns them onto their sides again, so as not to crush the boy, and ruts into him as he once again fills the boy.

“Was that to your satisfaction, Potter?”

The boy is lying there panting and he reaches down to verify, yes, the boy’s stomach is covered in his spend. He brings his now cum covered fingers up to the boy’s mouth. The boy turns his head and gives him a disbelieving look.

“You’ll soon be tasting mine, you might as well get used to it.”

The boy gives him a defiant look so he grips the boy’s jaw and forces his fingers inside.

“Bite me and I’ll make you regret it.”

He strokes his fingers along the boy’s tongue making him taste himself. Pleased that while he had to force the boy’s jaw open he isn’t trying to bite down. He waits a moment but the boy fails to lick his fingers clean.

“Perhaps you are continuing to misunderstand the situation. You should be trying to please me, if you fail to do so I may just force you to drink semen for your every meal. There are spells that allow for you to survive on such a diet and I will of course ensure you drink it from the source.”

The boy licks his fingers clean at last. He continues feeding the boy his cum until there is nothing left.

“Good boy.”

The boy’s arse clenches around him shocking him a little. Is _that_ how it is? Well then.

“Do you like that? Do you want to be my good boy?”

He shakes his head in a denial but Severus isn’t buying it.

“Well it’s your choice, I _will_ be renting out your womb either way, but if you decide to be a good boy I won’t prostitute you while you are pregnant. And I don’t just mean for this pregnancy.”

The boy simply stares at him for a long moment.

“Promise?”

“Of course. If you decide to be a good boy I’ll need something to hold over your head as a potential punishment. Other than a simple spanking anyway. I have no doubt you’ll earn plenty of those. But those will be for when you try, but fail, to be good. If you cease trying, I’ll rent out your arse by the hour. I’m sure there are many who would pay good money for the privilege of fucking such a tight arse.”

“Then I’ll try.”

He feels his knot beginning to go down so he slips the plug back in.

“Do I really need that if I’m already...”

“I think we’ve made enough of a mess don’t you? Now up. We could both use a bath.”

The boy grumbles, no doubt in a lot of pain from the beating he gave his cervix, but he obeys. They take a bath together, the boy looking uncomfortable the entire time, which he finds quite amusing.

He drags the boy to bed and sleeps with one arm draped over him. The better to make sure the boy isn’t tempted to try any foolishness in the night.

In the morning he wakes the boy, who again grumbles under his breath, and then he sits on the side of the bed and has the boy kneel in front of him. He doesn’t say anything, just waits calmly for the boy to make his decision. He’s pleased, but not surprised, when the boy wraps his hand around his cock and slowly, hesitantly, licks the head. He gives the boy a pleased look and the boy gives him a grim one in return. But then he takes the head of his cock in his mouth and begins, inexpertly, to blow him. He has to guide the boy through it, and the boy won’t be able to deepthroat him without plenty of practice, but he has Potter’s lips wrapped around his cock. It’s enough for him to get close much quicker than normal. He fills the boy’s mouth and then some. Laughs at the expression on his face.

“You’ll learn to swallow it all in no time.”

“How?!”

The boy’s bewildered look makes him laugh again. He drags the boy up and has him straddle his thighs. Looks into his eyes before licking a stripe up the side of his face. The boy looks shocked when he pulls back. He leans back in and kisses the boy who gasps allowing him to share the cum between them. The boy doesn’t exactly kiss back, but he licks up another stripe and then another cleaning the boy’s face and chest, and by the time he’s done the boy is kissing him back.

He pulls back and ghosts his hand along the boy’s cock. Then begins stroking him first gently then more firmly.

“Since you’ve been such a good boy I think you’ve earned a reward.”

He stares into the boy’s eyes as he strokes his little prick, slowly driving him closer to the edge. Watches the shifting expressions on the boy’s face. Embarrassment, lust, confusion. It’s delightful. He hadn’t expected to be doing this for the boy but so far he’s thoroughly enjoying it. The boy is panting, his skin flushed with arousal. He leans forward and kisses him again, the boy kissing him back hungrily. He pulls back and the boy climaxes with a cry, spilling over his hand, he lifts it to the boy’s mouth and the boy automatically licks up his spend.

“Good boy.”


	3. Chapter 3

They soon establish a routine, blowjobs in the morning, fucking at night. The boy is still uncomfortable with his new situation, still hates blowing him, but he has begun to enjoy being fucked. Even with his cervix being pounded. The boy is so responsive, positively wanton, that he finds himself glad he decided to go gentle on him. He has a feeling the boy is going to become an absolute slut with time and patience.

~~~~~~

At the next staff meeting he finds himself being given a look by Albus. Damn. He’d forgotten about that. He follows him to his office after and cuts him off before he can speak.

“No, I will not be letting you have use of my omega. At least not right now. Perhaps in future if he misbehaves. He has decided to attempt to please me and considering how enjoyable that is turning out to be it would be sheer madness to throw it away. If you like I can provide you with some of his hair and you can polyjuice some other omega.”

Albus gives him his most disappointed look, sighs, and then agrees. He rolls his eyes at the man. Then heads back to his quarters to collect some hair.

~~~~~~

It takes almost two weeks for Lucius to show up. He waves the man in and begins telling him how Draco is doing.

“That is not why I’m here and you know it, Severus. Are you not going to be sharing the boy?”

“Not at the moment, Lucius. He doesn’t desire it, yet, I have hope he shall in time, but for the moment I’m inclined to respect his desires. He’s agreed to try and please me if I do so.”

“You’ve never needed your lovers to be wiling before...”

“No, and I still don’t. But there’s a unique flavor of pleasure in having someone not only willing but eager. He’s quite eager.”

Lucius gives him a look. Half annoyed, half resigned. Then his gaze turns shrewd.

“Perhaps a compromise is in order, you haven’t agreed not to fuck him in front of an audience, have you?”

He shakes his head and calls for the boy. Who stiffens when he sees Lucius. The boy looks to be panicking a little, probably worrying he’s going to share him after all.

“Strip.”

The boy’s eyes widen and he shakes his head disbelievingly. He stalks toward the boy who looks like he wants to flee but wisely chooses not to. He pulls the boy’s chin up and claims his lips in a searing kiss. When he pulls back he tells the boy how it will be.

“He won’t be touching. He will merely be watching. I said I wouldn’t share you and I won’t. But this _will_ happen. You’ve already been fucked in front of every one of your fellow students.”

He gives the boy a look, who grimaces, but then begins stripping obediently. He watches the play of emotions on the boy’s face as he strips himself. Once they’re both bare he sits on the couch and waits for the boy to walk over and join him. The boy is so uncomfortable with the situation it’s pushing his arousal up higher than usual. He should make this a regular occurrence. He glances at Lucius to see him unbuttoning his trousers. He smirks at the man before focusing back on his omega.

The boy climbs on his lap and raises himself up to line up his cock with his entrance. He stills the boy before he can impale himself, then teases the boy’s hole, gratified to find him wet and open. He sinks two fingers deep into the boy, collects as much slick as he can, then holds them out for Lucius to enjoy. Lucius steps forward, sucks eagerly on them, and moans at the taste. He watches the boy the entire time and is pleased to see his pupils dilate with lust.

“You like this, don’t you? Being watched.”

The boy shakes his head while looking past him, he grabs his jaw and forces eye contact.

“Tell me you don’t like this.”

“I don’t.”

The boy growls the words but his eyes betray the lie. He smirks knowingly at him, grabs his hips, and pulls him forcefully onto his cock. The boy grits his teeth stifling a moan. Lucius sits beside them on the couch, stroking his cock at the same tempo as the boy rides him. He smirks when he sees the boy casting glances at Lucius. He leans forward and whispers in his ear.

“If you want him to join in you need only ask.”

The boy shakes his head in a negative. He isn’t actually sure if the boy is lying this time, but whether or not he wants it now, he has a feeling he will with time. He’s willing to wait. For now...he licks the boy’s mating gland making him groan lustily. Then smacks his arse hard. The boy yelps and glares at him. He ignores him and does so again and then again. It takes longer than he’d thought it would but the boy soon begins moaning at each impact. He stops and runs his hands over his sore bottom, cools his hands with a spell, and caresses his arse again. The boy clenches around him and he pulls him into a kiss. He pulls back and whispers.

“Does it make it better, having an audience? Would you like to do this again?”

“Does it matter what I want? You didn’t give me a choice this time.”

“This isn’t against the agreement we set forth, but if you can convince me you don’t like this it won’t happen again.”

The boy’s eyes are full of fire. He smirks at the boy as he grits his teeth, he’s expecting the boy to declare he hates this, while his eyes once again betray him.

“I like it. I don’t want to, but I do.”

He smiles outright at that, grabs the boy’s hips and begins thrusting up into him. He tells him what a good boy he’s being. The boy clenches around him rhythmically while throwing his head back and keening out his orgasm. He hears Lucius groan beside him as he continues pounding into the boy. His knot inflates and he shoves it home, gently rutting into the boy who has gone boneless. They all take a moment to recover.

“I can see why you might want to keep him happy, Severus. He is rather delightful like this. Although I do hope he consents to being shared at a later date.”

The boy sits up and glares half-heartedly at him. He smirks back.

“Considering how much you enjoyed this I can’t see you not enjoying being shared. Just think of it, you’d be surrounded by men all watching and jerking off to the show, and each time one finished with you another would take his place. Your arse would never be empty.”

The boy clenches around him and tries to turn away to hide his arousal. He gently pulls his face back around.

“You don’t have to hide from me, I agreed to respect your wishes remember? We both know you like the idea and if you ever want it to become reality you need only say the word.”

The boy gives him a resigned look. He laughs and pulls him into a kiss. They both know it’s only a matter of time till he does just that.


	4. Chapter 4

Months go by and the boy becomes even more wanton. He learns to love sucking his cock, and even learns how to swallow his load. They have sex in front of Lucius at least once a week, but while the boy wants to give in and allow himself to be used, he stubbornly refuses to agree.

~~~~~~

He wakes to the boy sucking his cock till it’s hard and then impaling himself. He rubs his hands across the boy’s bulging belly as the boy begins riding him. Harry bites his lip, looking nervous, but determined.

“I want it. A roomful of men all watching, taking their turns. I want it.”

“Fuck.”

He grabs the boy’s hips and begins thrusting up into him, Harry moaning appreciatively and clenching as best he can. They both peak faster than they ever have before with that idea in their heads. They lie there panting after, the boy holding his massive belly and grumbling about the fact he can’t plaster himself to his chest like he used to, he chuckles lowly while brushing the boy’s hair out of his eyes. He feels like he shouldn’t risk it, but he can’t stop himself from asking.

“Are you _sure_?”

Harry nods.

“Good. Because I already had a gathering planned for this weekend.”

The boy huffs out an exasperated breath.

“Of course you did. How did you know?”

He rubs the boy’s belly.

“You have been insatiable lately and the last time Lucius was here you almost gave in. Why didn’t you?”

“He’s an arsehole, and I know most of the men who’ll be fucking me will be arseholes too, but it’s different when it’s just him. If I agreed to that it would feel like I was saying his behavior is acceptable.”

He narrows his eyes at the boy.

“How do you know anything of his behavior? And what behavior are you referencing?”

“His house elf tried to stop me coming back here in second year. It’s his fault there was a basilisk on the loose, and he tried to curse me when I freed Dobby, who he _abused_.”

He rubs the bridge of his nose, and demands the boy explain. What he hears enrages him. He’s going to have a talk with Lucius.

“I won’t allow him to participate. I would bar him from watching but he would only get the memory of it later from one of the participants. He will watch but he will be unable to join in. I may just curse him to celibacy temporarily if he doesn’t have a decent excuse for his actions.”

The boy blinks, shocked, and then grins. Then Harry sighs a relieved sigh as his knot goes down. The boy flops onto the bed beside him groaning dramatically.

“Sex is so much work. I love it while I’m doing it but after...ugh. I can’t wait till this thing is born.”

“Need I remind you that you shall be getting pregnant again immediately after?”

The boy glares, shocking him a little. He’d thought the boy didn’t mind the idea.

“I remember.”

He knits his brow at the boy. Who huffs, annoyed.

“You expect me to be happy about birthing a bunch of babies only for you to sell my children?”

He snorts, which seems to enrage the boy. He runs a soothing hand down his side, then begins rubbing his belly.

“This child is ours. The rest shan’t be. I shall be renting out your womb, as I said if you recall, but those children won’t be yours in any way. They’ll be the product of whatever wizard pays to use you and a random muggle woman’s egg. There would be the issue of inbreeding otherwise.”

Harry simply stares at him for a long time, looking slightly guilty. He finally sighs and says.

“Well, fuck. I’ve been holding that against you this entire time and...sorry. You could really have explained that better.”

“You could’ve asked. But yes I should have, apparently. It would seem I once again overestimated the intelligence of your average Gryffin...”

The boy laughs and shuts him up with a kiss.

~~~~~~

He walks into the manor with the boy by his side, wearing nothing but the collar the boy insisted he put on him. Harry reaches up and brushes his fingers along it while smiling, he shakes his head at the ridiculous boy.

“Are you going to ask to be leashed next?”

The boy grins wider. He ignores it, leading him to the room they’ll be using for this little act of debauchery. They walk in and every man turns, their eyes widening at the sight of the boy’s nakedness. He stands back and watches the boy walk eagerly into the middle of the room, looking perfectly calm, except for his slightly quickened breaths. Harry shoots him a smirk when he catches sight of Lucius’ angry face. He heads for the man and sits beside him as the first pair approach the boy, pull out their cocks, and slide into him. He ignores Lucius’ growl, pretends not to notice the erection tenting his trousers, the one the man won’t be able to relieve no matter how hard he might try. He focuses on his little omega instead.

He watches as Harry is used by more and more men, mostly sucking their cocks. The ones using his arse having to wait for their knots to go down each time, at first, eventually the boy is so well used they can slide their knots loose and let the next man take his turn immediately.

Some fuck him quickly, using him as if he’s only a hole to fuck. While others take their time worshipping his body, running their hands over his gravid belly, tweaking his nipples. The boy seems to like both equally, moaning just as much when they’re using him roughly as when they’re using him gently.

He gets used by every man in the room and then they begin taking a second turn each, the boy nowhere near being satisfied. He rolls their bollocks in his hands as he sucks them and tries to clench around the cocks filling his arse, but he’s gotten so loose it makes no noticeable difference. Severus smirks when Goyle senior groans as he sinks inside the boy’s arse, he has always preferred them loose.

The boy groans as the next pair lift him up and double penetrate him. They have to do all the work, lifting the boy up themselves and letting him fall back onto their cocks, the boy too exhausted by that point to help. But he moans continuously as they fuck him, and when their knots finally inflate he screams, but not in pain. Severus smirks as the boy begins whimpering from the overstimulation as they rut their knotted cocks inside him. They ignore him and continue until their knots finally go down enough to slip free.

Severus decides the boy has had enough, he may not have called time but he has a feeling it’s because the boy is too blissed out to realize he needs to.

He shakes his head at the men who had been hoping for a third round with the boy. He slips a plug into his little omega, then picks him up and carries him toward the floo. He gives Lucius one last smirk before he leaves. He hopes the man is miserable. He can’t believe he was willing to slaughter innocent children just to make Arthur Weasley look bad.

Once back in their quarters he carries the boy into the bath and begins gently washing away the filth the boy is covered in. He shrinks down the plug and slips in beside it, fucking the boy slowly and gently, Harry trying vainly to meet his thrusts. He holds the boy still and continues his slow pace. The boy finally rouses enough to begin begging for him to go faster. He goes slightly faster but not enough to satisfy the boy. He refuses to speed up any farther though, wanting to be gentle after the pounding the boy already received today, but also he’s enjoying driving the boy mad with desire. He keeps up the slow pace for long minutes, but when the boy begins whimpering with need, he grips his hips tightly and pounds into him. Harry keening at each impact on his no doubt sore cervix. It doesn’t take long before he pushes the boy over the edge yet again, Harry screaming silently as he peaks in what must be a mix of pleasure and pain, he pulls out before his knot can catch and wanks himself through his own orgasm. He lays there recovering for a long moment, amused when he realizes the boy has passed out. He quickly washes the boy clean again and then carries him to bed, the plug once again filling his arse. He sets it to slowly shrink as they sleep, pulls the boy into his arms, and drifts off to sleep himself.


End file.
